Lost
by Aeris009
Summary: When Aeris, Mustang's sister, comes to Central to visit her brother, she meets the Elric brothers. Will they fall? Later: Will Ed be able to stop Aeris from leaving when her father dies? EdxOC, AlxOC cussing, violence
1. Prolouge Brother!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Aeris, Blossom, Boomer, Kiki, Mr. Mustang senior, and Aeris' mother. Andra and Laura are real people who have given me their permission to use them in my story.

* * *

**

**Prolouge**

A small girl stares at the wall thinking "_Where did brother go? He should have been back by now!" _

The girl's name is Aeris Lilian Mustang. Roy, her older half brother had left years ago to become a state alchemist. A month ago, after visiting home for a while, he was called back to Central suddenly. Being only around seven or so, no one would tell her what was going on.

Since no one would say anything about the matter, she figured that her best friend was going someplace dangerous. So she decided that she would ask her cat Blossom, since blossom was no ordinary cat.

Blossom was a pretty tabby cat that had been dumped on the front yard of the farm. Aeris and Roy both could understand her. That's why Blossom would know were he was; they were best friends, even if one of them wasn't human.

"Blossom, do you know where Roy is," asked the black haired girl. "Nobody tells me anything..."_I know where he his. He went back to Central for an important reason which he would not share._ The cat paused._ Now don't cry, 'cause he'll be alright. Just wait and see, child. _Blossom paused again, looking at the sky._ Isn't it time for your lunch?_

The girl grinned at the tabby before running off toward the house. _I know Blossom,_ Aeris told Blossom silently._ I was just curious. I wonder why Mommy and Daddy aren't really worried, at least, not about that. Right now Mommy and Daddy are worried about who will have custody of me and Kiki...

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Brother! **

_5 years later_ **Aeris' P.O.V.**

I can't remember much about that day, but all I knew was that I wasn't really worried about brother then. But now, I'm always worried.

Brother is almost a colonel now. He's hoping for a promotion soon. However, I doubt, with his attitude, that he'll get it.

Dad is sick, but we don't know what he is sick with. I hope it's nothing serious, but...we'll see. Grandma Donna is in the nursing home. She's been in and out of that place every few months. This time she's staying, which is a kind of blessing since we can't care for her anymore with dad being sick and all.

Mom has remarried to a guy name Mike. I can't stand Mike, but I have to put up with it for now. I hope that dad doesn't have a serious illness because of this factor. The main reason is that I will be dead with in two hours if I have to move in with them.

I have asked myself "Why?" so many times this last year. Why can't Mom just leave Dad, Roy and me alone? Why doesn't Mom believe me that I can open portals, thanks to Blossom's last gift to me, from anywhere? Why doesn't she listen? And why does Mike have to be a pain in the ass all the time?

I kept thinking about stuff like that all during the bus ride, and while I was walking to the house on my grandma's farm.

"Dad I'm home!" I shouted.

"Oh. How was school?" Dad replied sounding drowsy. Apparently I woke him up.

"Okay I guess... Anyway no more school for two weeks!" I threw my stuff down and ran over to my dad.

"Roy called," he added. "He asked if you would like to spend the week with him. It has been a while since you last saw him, and it is the first day of Christmas break. He even said that you could stay longer; if you wanted to."

"Really?! Could I?" I asked excited.

"Yes, I told him you could. All that's left is to call him and say "Okay, see ya in a day or two"."

"Yes!" I paused in my enthusiasim for a moment, remembering something. "But wait...won't Mom be upset?"

"She won't mind. You _are_ old enough to make some important decisions, like which relatives you spend your vacation with. After all he is the Flame Alchemist. He should be able to look after you."

I couldn't help but shout with glee all the way to the room that my sister and I shared. I also wondered why he hadn't asked if Kiki wanted to come, too? Does he want to spend more time with me before a major mission? I couldn't guess. But what he planned for me was...strange... That's Roy, always annoying me.

"Dad I'm all packed!" I shouted from the stairs.

"Alright. First you need to say bye to your grandma. We'll drop by there first."

"'Kay!!"

While Dad went to drive the truck up, I went to say bye to the five horses nearest to the house. I would miss Stargazer, our newest foal. Stargazer likes the outfit I am wearing now, the blue tank-top with the typical pair of jeans, because she says, it has a nice color.

_Leaving? Where? Miss you..._ the young foal transmitted.

_"I'll be home by the end of the week. Then you and I can play all we want to, 'kay?"_ I told her as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

The little black foal, with a star shaped blotch on her forehead, nickered sadly before trotting off to her mother.

_Alright time to go to Central..._ I told myself as we headed down the driveway.

_mean while at Central... _**Normal P.O.V.**

In his office, Roy Mustang paced back and forth. Worried about Aeris not wanting to be near him because he was a "Dog of the military".

"Sir. Don't worry," Hawkeye told her superior. "If she didn't want to be near you she wouldn't have said she was coming."

"Ah, Hawkeye. I know, but...she was kinda upset when I mentioned becoming a state alchemist..." Mustang said running his hands through his hair.

"Ughh...Roy, if she was only upset that you were leaving. Besides she was only two then. She probably doesn't even remember that year."

"You're right, Riza..." he agreed with a sigh.

"Now stop worrying, and get some rest. While you can..." Hawkeye laughed quietly to herself as she said this.

Hawkeye smiled as she left. He was being absurd; his sister loved him more than anything. Hawkeye had never seen a sister so fond of her brother. The two had first met almost two years ago. The girl was always smiling when Roy was around. And now, the female officer always thought of Aeris as a sister.

Shortly after Hawkeye left, a short, blonde boy entered with a six-foot armor.

"Hello Mustang..." said the blonde.

Roy looked at the two with a serious face.

"Hello Edward." Mustang greeted with a bland tone. "So, you know that you two are an exception when it comes to the exams, right?"

"Yeah, I think you told us this already." Edward replied with impatience.

"And you're sure you want to take them?"

"Yeah, I also think we metioned that, too."

"Look if you-"

Interrupting them was a knock on the door. A tall man came through with a short, black-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Brother!"

Roy stood and walked over to her.

"Edward, Alphonse, this is my little sister, Aeris. Aeris, these are the Elric brothers." Mustang said, motioning with his hand.

"H..Hello..." Aeris stammered with a slight blush.

"Hello, nice to meet you." the brothers said in unison.

"Well I thought you might want to see her right away, so I brought her here as soon as I could." said the tall man who escorted Aeris there.

"Thank you, Hughes." Mustang said.

With that the Hughes left to go back to other duties.

"So how is Dad faring?" Mustang asked.

"He's his same old crazy self." Aeris replied with a soft giggle.

Mustang chuckled before speaking again.

"And Grandma?"

"She's doing better."

"I heard that you had even more foals born on the farm this year. I bet you've been having fun."

"Yeah. They're _so_ cute! On the other hand, they've been a pain..."

"Uh...Do you want us to leave asked the armor.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just Aeris and I don't get to see each other much anymore... You don't have to leave. Aeris do you mind waiting outside for a until we're done?"

"No, I don't mind at all, brother."

As Aeris walked out Ed couldn't help but think how pretty she was. Her skin seemed almost white, her eyes the clearest blue, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail by a blue ribbon... He quickly snapped back to reality when he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"Brother are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." the blonde muttered.

"Hmmm..." Mustang mused. "Now, about the exams..."

_outside Mustang's office_

_It's so strange, there was a metal smell coming off of Ed... Curse Blossom for giving me her little "gift"!_ Aeris thought in a rush.

Aeris quickly banished that thought about her dead cat. She smiled at the thought of Blossom. Without warning the door opened, and the Elric brothers walked out. She waved at the two brothers as they walked down the hall. Alphonse waved back, but Edward walked faster.

_He didn't wave._ Aeris thought sadly as she quickly walked back to Mustang's office. Once inside, alone, she hugged her brother. She had missed him for so long. She was surprised how easily the tears came. When she began cry, Mustang walked her to a seat and had her sit down.

"Why are you crying?" asked Mustang gently.

"It's just...everything going...on lately at home, besides the...fact that I haven't...seen you in two years." She said looking down at the floor. She didn't like to cry; Mike had told her she was weak before, and she didn't want that to be true. "Roy, what happened to them?" she asked slowly.

"I think it would be wise to let them tell you in their own time." Mustang advised.

"I know, but it seemed like they lost something dear to them... And I want to help..." she added.

Roy looked down at the floor and thought for a moment. He sighed before looking up again. When he did, he looked his sibling in the eye. "Aeris I know you want to help them, but right now they need to straighten things out inside themselves first. Alright?" he said sternly.

She nodded and looked away. "Oh, Andra and Laura told me to tell you they said "Hi!"." Aeris said softly while brooding over something. Roy had to smile. Though he had only met her two friends once, he knew they had crushes on him.

What bothered him, though, was the way Aeris looked. Her eyes were unfocused like she was staring off into the distance, and she was awful quiet. That's something that doesn't happen often, and he had been around her since she was very small. He had heard from their father that the silent spells were occuring more and more often lately.

When the normally bright, smiling girl noticed the worried vibes coming off of her brother, she turned and smiled at him. "I was just thinking brother, so don't have a heartattack on me." she said trying to calm him. She couldn't tell him her secret, what she knew was bound to happen sooner or later, what she knew the doctor would say. The doctor would say that their father was seriously ill, and that he would die.

* * *

-_outside HQ _**Edward's P.O.V.**

_That girl, who is she?_ I thought. _Why do I have this feeling about her?_

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked me.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Okay." Alphonse didn't sound convinced, though.

I sighed, then I started to think about her again. The girl _was _cute, even if she was Mustang's sister, and she wasn't taller than me.

"Brother, what are you thinking of now?" Al softly asked.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Well, your face is...red."

"Um...I-I was just thinking about...um..." I anwsered, blushing more.

"Oh...You were thinking about a girl...hmm?"

"No! No I wasn't!!"

"Then why did your face turn even redder?"

"Just stop, alright!"

"Okay..." Al said, then chuckled.

_How come I can't stop thinking about that girl, Aeris? And her eyes, I haven't seen a clearer blue. They were so clear that I thought she had crystals in her eyes._

"Al, did you see her eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were blue." Al replied.

"You didn't notice that they were almost clear?"

"Ed, they were just the normal color of blue eyes."

I sighed. _**Now** he thinks I'm crazy..._

"Nevermind." I said at last. I wasn't about to agrue all day.

I heard, suddenly, a soft voice in my head. _Please watch out for her... She will need a close friend in the near future._ The voice slowly faded, leaving me puzzled. Hughes was waiting outside in front of H.Q.

"Hey, how have you been doing? I'm supposed to take you Mr.Tuckers' house." he said while walking to a car parked just a little ways down the street. "You're supposed to stay there 'til the exams are over with."

"Um...Hughes, did you see Aeris' eyes?" I asked hoping he would say something that would prove that I wasn't crazy.

"Yeah they were blue. Just ordinary blue. Although Roy says they are a very clear blue, almost crystal like. Hawkeye has also said that. Some have said that her eyes are black, or green. She is a mystery..." Hughes replied. I sighed in relief. I wasn't crazy. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Al and I were just talking about her eyes. He said they were just blue, and I said that they were a clear blue."

"Well you have sharp eyes don't you?"

No one talked for awhile after that. Then I thought of something. "Hughes, when is she leaving?" I asked quickly.

"I think in a week, but at the most two weeks." Hughes replied without an amusing tone.

She was a mysterious girl, that's for sure. And she had to leave in a two weeks. I had that much time to find out more about her. Which I knew was going to be difficult. One because I was already shy around her, and two because she may not feel comfortable talking about herself.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" I whispered, not meaning for that to slip out.

"Is that why you're so quiet?" asked Hughes from up front.

I didn't reply. I was lost in my own little world. Then Alphonse tapped my shoulder. I looked up and I realized we were there. We had finally arrived at Mr. Tuckers' house.

* * *

**a/n: I made a lot of changes to this chapter, altering the story a little, and erasing the japanese parts. I was planning to earlier, but it slipped my mind. But I might, at the end of this story, add the original chapters that I altered for those who liked the story the original way. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Breakfast?

**Chapter 2: Breakfast?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Aeris, Blossom and Sakura. Andra and Laura are real people that have given me their permission to use them in this fanfic.**

**Aeris' P.O.V.**

While standing outside the Tucker Manor, my heart wouldn't stop hammering in my chest. I was supposed to send a message to the Elric brothers. The message was from my brother. I finally conjured up enough courage to ring the doorbell. Thank god that Tucker answered. "Um...I need to speak to the Elric brothers...I have a message from Lt. Colonel Mustang." I said hoping that my face didn't redden.

"They're upstairs, do you want do come inside or wait here?" he said.

"Um...May I come in?" He smiled at me, then, moved so I could enter. "Thank you..." I said lamely. _Okay, the message was, "__the exam may still be far off, but that doesn't mean you can slack off on your studies__." Alright, I got it. Now try not to hyperventilate. Is my face turning red! Oh crap! I am not going to last five minutes in here! God help me, please...! _I shouted in my head.

When we reached what I thought was the living room, Mr. Tucker told me to wait there.

Five minutes later I saw the blonde head emerging from a room. Apparently he had just woken up. When he came over to the chair next to mine, I almost did start to hyperventilate. "Why did you come here so early? I hope it, what ever it is, is important." he told me grouchily.

"Soldiers and the soldiers' secretaries get up pretty early. My brother wanted me to give you a message." I replied matter-of-factly.

"This early?"

"Yup."

"The message?"

"Oh. It's about the exams. 'The exams may still be far off, but that doesn't mean you can slack off on your studies.' - Mustang.' That's it."

"Wow, that was reeaaally important..." his reply was filled with sarcasm.

I giggled at that and his eyes seemed to light up for a second, then, as soon as the light appeared, it disappeared. I was puzzled. Then my stomach growled, embarrassing me. You see, I didn't eat any breakfast that morning, thanks to my brother. Alphonse, who had just come down, and Ed both looked at me.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" they said in unison.

"Um...If you wouldn't mind, please..." I said as I smiled shyly.

"Well, its chow time!" he said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh as he helped me up. The light again appeared, and then disappeared. Suddenly, Ed noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a sleeveless, blue dress that flared at my hips, and went all the way down to the middle of my calves. My long, black hair was pulled up and braided, and it was held on top of my head with a white bow. The last detail was the necklace that my brother sent me a year ago for my birthday. It had a heart shaped pendant with blue gems crafted into it. The necklace was also gold; an expensive gift.

His eyes widened, and if he wasn't controlling himself, his mouth would have been hanging open. "What's wrong? Do you not like the way I dress?" I asked him.

"No." he said, blushing slightly, "It's not that. You look nice this morning."

"Yeah. I think you look nice today, too." Al agreed. I smiled."Thanks." Ed put a hand lightly on my back, guiding me to a set of stairs. He went inside a room that was filled with books; Mr. Tuckers' library. The man was sitting in a chair with his nose stuck in a book. "Um...Mr. Tucker...Is it okay for Aeris to stay for breakfast?"

"She may stay; after all we don't have guests often. Nina will like her." he replied without looking up from the book.

"Nina?" I asked Ed.

"She's his four year old daughter. I think she's still asleep." came his muttered reply.

"Oh. I'm not really good with little kids..."

"Aeris don't worry. I didn't think I was good with 'em either, but it's so easy to be around Nina, so don't worry." he trailed off leaving me in the dark.

"I still don't know..."

"Little Big Brother, who is the pretty lady?" a soft, sleepy voice asked from behind us.

"Nina this is Aeris, Aeris this is Nina."

"Hewwo."

"It's nice to meet you, Nina." I said shyly. Edward put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Instead it made me tremble slightly. I hope he didn't notice.

"Aeris," he whispered in my ear, "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Okay." He then looked Al and they shared a look. Unfortunately I didn't catch what it meant. Edward then steered me down the hall and into what looked like his room. "Now," he said, "It's time for you to explain."

I groaned. More questions. "Edward, why can't you just be happy with 'I just know'! It is complicated and even I don't know how this ability works! I didn't even want it, either!" I snapped. Then I noticed that it was cold, and shivered. Edward must have noticed the shiver because I felt something warm cover me; it was his jacket. It revealed both arms. I was right that he had an auto-mail arm.

"Why did you wear something that showed a lot of skin when it's _freezing_ outside?" he asked me.

"Well back home it really doesn't get that cold, so I don't have a lot of warm clothes hanging around. Thanks...but, won't you need the jacket yourself?"

"I'll be fine." he assured me, "Thanks for telling me. I won't bug you about it anymore..." He looked down at his feet. His eyes were sad. When he looked back at me he smiled.

"We had better head down to the kitchen." he said softly.

"Right." He then led me downstairs to the kitchen. Along the way, my stomach growled again. Ed looked at me, but didn't say anything.

Once there, I sat down in the nearest chair. There was nobody in the kitchen right at that moment. He sat down in the chair next to mine. "Oh! Aeris do you mind me asking one more question?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him like, "please no more..."

"What is it?"I asked him. I sighed when he looked at me worriedly.

"I was wondering why your eyes appear different colors to different people..."

"Oh, that... My magic does that. The closer, or will be, to me a person is sees clearer eyes. The darker my eyes seem to that person the lesser the role they, or will, play in my life." I said matter-of-factly. He just looked at me. His eyes had that light in them again. I couldn't help but wonder why. He rose again and walked over to the cabinets.

"Aeris, what would you like?" he asked me.

"Um...Do you have cereal?"

"Yes." He then pulled out a plate and a bowl. Soon he had all the stuff out needed for my cereal. He had also gotten out the eggs.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." he said, smiling.

When we had finished eating, he walked me back to the living room. "Do I have to go?"

"No, but you need to check in with your brother." he said reluctantly."He's probably worried sick about you." Then his face turned evil. "But I guess we could torture him and make him worry more..." I laughed at that. "You should really get back if you are his secretary while you're in Central. You can keep the jacket 'til tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm inviting you to dinner." he said, smiling hugely.

"Well since it is such a gracious invitation, I can't refuse." I said playfully, hoping to make him smile, or even better laugh. He did just that, laugh. He then became serious.

"Tell the Lt. Colonel I said 'Alright sir, I think your sister is a good message sender. But next time, take better care of her. Like give her something to eat before she leaves." I laughed. It looks like he's trying to make me laugh...

"Yes, I'll give it to him. And tell Alphonse and Nina I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sorry for keeping you away from your studies...I should go." I smiled up at him before running off. "Oh! Thanks for letting me borrow the jacket!" I shouted. I hope he enjoyed this morning as much as I did. We had spent two hours just talking. Now it feels like we've been friends forever. I giggled and giggled all the way back to my brother's office.

When I entered laughing, Roy gave me this "Where have you been?" look. I just laughed more. If only he knew... "Edward says "Alright sir, I think your sister is a good message sender, but next time, take better care of her. Like give her something to eat before she leaves.' He seemed very charming to me, Brother...unlike what you told me."

"Alright, you can go to see him whenever you want, but tell me before you leave. Is that clear?" he told me.

"Yes. Thank you so much. You know what, Ed invited me over for dinner tomorrow, is that okay?"

"I said that you could go see him anytime as long as you tell me first." He then raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So, you like Ed don't you?" he asked me teasingly.

"No! It...It's not like that! We're just friends!" I said, blushing a deep red. _Why do siblings have to be like that! _I then stomped out of his office.

"Did I say something wrong?" I heard him ask before I slammed the door. Hawkeye saw me and motioned for me to come to her.

"Do you want to talk? I'm off in two hours for lunch, we can talk then." she told me before heading to my brother's office.

"Okay... Thanks!" I called. At least I have one woman friend around here that I can talk to. Someone that will understand what its like to feel the way I do.

"Okay, where do you want to go for lunch?" Hawkeye asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Well, we could go down to the Deli and buy some meat and cheese for sandwiches. Then we could go to my brother's quarters. I don't think Roy will mind." Hawkeye nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. We need to have more outings like this. In the summer we could have picnics in the park. The cherry trees in bloom...you should see them." she told me, "And the air is full of the flowers' perfume. It's my favorite time of the year, besides spring."

"Spring is my favorite because that's the season when most of our animals give birth. I bet Stargazer misses me...because I miss her..." I sighed, and Hawkeye's eyes softened.

"I know how you feel, but someday you will leave, and you will never go back for more than a week's visit." she informed me, "You had better get used to it while you can..." I looked at her, but she seemed caught up in her past. Hawkeye was a mysterious person.

"Okay, but I plan on buying the farm when I have enough money. That way my dad can retire and the animals won't be sold."

"Hmmm...I'm glad that you have a plan for the future, but sometimes things don't always work out like you plan."

"I know. My dad's illness was unexpected..." Suddenly I went into what my father calls "my silent spells". Really it's like meditating. I focus my thoughts and my magic. But I am very quiet; that's where he got the name silent spells. I have to meditate more often now that my magic has gotten stronger.

I went out of the trance when Hawkeye started saying my name. "Aeris are you alright!" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, it's normal for me to go into to those trances."

"Mustang said the opposite - that it was unusual for you to behave so."

"Oh... Let's say it's necessary if I don't want to destroy half the city." She looked at me with an incredulous look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'It's necessary if I don't want to destroy half the city'!" she demanded.

"You should go back to my house and visits Blossom's grave...You'll find out what I mean then. Or you can just ask Ed. He knows as much as I do about my "abilities".

"We'll talk about this another time. Right now we're next in line." She glanced at me again before turning to the counter. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"So, why do you tell Edward about your secrets and not your brother and I." Hawkeye asked me.

"Well," I said blushing a little, "He understands me, I think, more than anyone else around here." Hawkeye muttered something under her breath. Her eyes looked at the floor. When she looked up at me, she looked serious.

"Is this "ability" dangerous? Could you lose control?" she asked me. She had become the officer again.

"Yes. That's why I meditate, or go into my silent spells. I think I can control it better than most could because I already know something like it - alchemy." I answered hoping not to anger her. She didn't look angry, she looked worried and confused.

"Wow. I knew you were different, but this-" she laughed nervously. "I didn't expect." Then she looked me in the eye. "But that means that you will have to face teasing and people acting like you're not there."

I laughed icily. "Like I haven't been through that before!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I get teased all the time. People don't talk to me; they don't look at me..." I sighed and sat back in the wooden chair that I was sitting in. Then Sakura, a gray feline friend that brother asked me to bring with me, jumped up on my lap. I smiled down at her as I began to pet her. "Don't worry about my feelings, worry about what might happen if I lost control. Okay?"

_I don't think you will lose control, elder sister. I am not a kitten anymore, but I am not yet __a cat either, so I would not know everything, still you ha__ve__ a great strength that I have never seen before. You _should_ be able to handle it. Grandmother Blossom would never __choose__ someone that had a cloudy heart, or was not strong enough to handle the magic. _She said to me in the mind connection I have with most animals.

_I don't trust myself though. As it gets stronger it becomes harder to control, that's why I meditate more often now._ I told the kit. _Besides, I'm human. I'm not what we humans call 'an animal '. Most animals are stronger and smarter than humans. So why did Blossom give _me_, a _human_, this power?_

The kit just looked at me and purred. Then she curled up on my lap._ I don't know the answer, but Grandmother must have had her reasons. Now, I'm going to take a short nap. Goodniiiiiiiigght..._ She replied, yawning.

"Um...who were you talking to?" Hawkeye asked me with a puzzled look.

"I was talking to Sakura. I said that stuff out loud again didn't I?" She nodded. "Sorry about freaking you out." She just dismissed it with the wave of her hand.

"It's okay. I understand it was that magic stuff." I smiled, she understood. I stood up and gently placed Sakura on my bed to sleep. Then I went and brought out a picture album with me. I then showed her pictures of Blossom and I tried to explain to her that Blossom gave me this ability right before she died.

"So, you and Roy had a little of this magic before she died?" Hawkeye asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Actually all humans have a little of this type of magic to begin with, but many don't have enough to understand animals. Roy and I just have more than most humans have."

"So even I have some?"

"Yes."

"Could I enhance it?"

"It depends on the environment you're in, when you try to enhance it, and who you are. I warn you though; sometimes you don't always want to hear some of the stuff the animals say. Especially when it's the mating season...ach!" I replied.

"Oh. I guess I'm lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, you're normal!" We were both silent for a moment, then we busted out laughing. Suddenly the phone rang, startling both of us. I ran to answer the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi this is your brother that needs the person you're with right now." he said, in a bored tone.

"No, I'm alone." I winked at Hawkeye.

"Then how come I hear laughter, hmmm?"

"Oh. That's just Sakura."

"Hmhmm. Well tell Hawkeye to come to my office."

"Damn it...I hate you..."

"Yeah I know." he said, a smile in his voice. I hung up the second he did. I turned to Hawkeye with an angered look on my face. People tell me I look funny when I'm mad. Apparently it's true because Hawkeye looked at me and started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, irritated.

"Your...face!" she managed to blurt.

"Is that also something that's not a normal trait?" I demanded, tiredly. After being upset or mad I get really tired.

"Well I had a friend in school that looked funny when she was angry, too."

"You're needed at H.Q." I told her, smiling.

"Okay. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Besides, I have to go back soon, too. I'm brother's new temporary secretary." She laughed at that. "I was also thinking of going back to Mr. Tucker's." Hawkeye raised her eyebrows.

"Off to visit your secret love?" she asked me, teasingly. I blushed.

"No, no! It's not like that! I just wanted to help him study. Though...Hawkeye would being invited over for dinner by a boy count as a date?"

"He asked you over for dinner? Well an adult is there, so, no. But that's still surprising for Ed..."

"I didn't say it was... Is it that obvious?" She didn't answer me, instead she just chuckled.

"I'll see you later!" When I heard the door shut, I slumped to the ground with a groan. _I am such a __love struck__ human, Sakura._

_Yes you are. _She chuckled in agreement.

_Should I go?_

_Yes._ She sounded amused.

_You're not helping!_ I said, blushing. I covered my face with my hands. _I can't wait for tomorrow then._ I told her.

She smiled, well as much as a feline can. "Sakura, could you contact Blossom for me?"I asked softly.

_Yes, hold on a moment._

"Blossom please help me. I love you." I told her. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't know why.

* * *

**Author's note:** I changed somethings in this chapter, so I hope it's better now. 


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Aeris and Sakura. Blossom was a real cat, Andra and Laura are real people.**

**Author's Note: Misa means brother, hai means yes, and nay means no. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Aeris' P.O.V.**

That night I could sleep, but I had some really strange dreams. Blossom was in all my dreams. Strangely, she seemed as if she was telling me that I need to be close to the Elrics. Like we would need each other in the future. Anyway, it would appear that she has already talked to Edward. _ I can't wait 'til tonight! Please let my brother approve! _I thought.

I didn't even want to get up this morning. Infact, misa had to push me out of bed before I woke up. He said that I even talked in my sleep while he tried to wake me. I don't mind people teasing me about my sleep talking because it's normal. Everybody talks in their sleep onetime or another. My brother doesn't believe me that he talks, too.

_Now, time to get to work filing papers. Why does brother give me so much work? _I thought to myself. Today I actually dressed like a secretary. I wore a white blouse with a gray jacket (one of those business types), and a black skirt that hugged my legs. The skirt was only knee length, and I wore a pair of black high-heels, also. My hair, surprisingly, was down.

"Hey Aeris is Lt. Colonel Obnoxious here?", called a voice behind me.

"Who! What!" I asked the air. I spun around so fast that I became dizzy and nearly fell. Thank goodness that Ed was there to hold me steady. "Oh...its just you..." I sighed. Then I blushed when I realized where I was: in Edward's arms. "Where's Al?" I asked him. Then we were both blushing.

"I really came to ask when you wanted me to pick you up tonight... By the way you look teriffic.", he said, smiling shyly.

"Thanks.", I said, dizzily. I don't know how I would look good in a secretary out-fit.

"Did you tell your brother?", he asked while helping me to a chair.

"Yeah I had to or he won't let me leave the house tonight."

"Did you tell him everything...like me inviting you to dinner?"

"I just said that."

"Oh crap! That's another thing for him to tease me about... Oh well at least there's one bright side to it.", he said smiling.

"So next time I'll tell him I'm over to study only."

"You don't have to, I'd just prefer it."

I smiled at him. He crouched by my feet and scrutinized my face for a moment. "Do you feel better now?", he asked.

"Hai."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you come over now and spend the entire day tomorrow helping me study, since it will be my birthday?", he said using the new "code".

"Sorry...I can't I have work to do, that and my brother won't like it. It took all of his will just to let me see you. He doesn't like boys chasing after me. If you know what I mean."

"Oh." He said dissappointed.

"I wish I could, though."

"Don't worry about it. I'll still see ya tonight anyway."

"Okay. Six is a good time to pick me up."

"Alright, six it is. See ya..." He said half-heartily, and forcing a smile. He walked out of the room and I sighed. "Why does my life have to be so messed up?" I said to no one. I looked out the window and saw a few kids playing with a ball. I wish I could just forget about everything and go back to being a kid again. It was fun. Andra and Laura would come over and play all day. Then we would fall asleep on the porch and Dad had to carry us inside. Blossom was alive then, too.

I began to sing quietly, or so I thought, because Hughes walked in with Havoc and said, "Hey that was lovely!" I never flinched, which surprised me. Normally I hate singing in front of other people. I didn't stop singing. The words from the first verse of "Dearest" rang in the room. It almost seemed like magic filled the air, too. "Hontou ni aisetsu na mono igai subete sutete. Shimaetara ii no ni ne. Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de. Sono toki itsu datte. Me o tojireba. Waratteru kimi ga iru. Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made. Dou ka sono egao ga. Taema naku aru you ni.", I ended the song then, even though it was just the first verse; it was the only part I could remember well. I then started to sing another song. This time I didn't know it. It just popped into my head, no, from my soul.

Then Hawkeye, Armstrong, Misa, and of course, the Elric brothers came into the room. Even Nina was there. Everyone was quiet, stunned. Then I blushed and turned away. Sakura came with me this morning, but she stayed hidden in one of the desk's drawers. She had emerged from her hiding place when the song began. She seemed to recognize it, because she asked me, _Where did you hear that song? You...The only way you could have heard that song is if the very **planet** came and visited you! And the language-you shouldn't have been able to pronounce it, or even understand it!_ She looked at me wide eyed and mouth open. I've never heard her like that before.

My brother looked at Sakura and then at me. Apparently she didn't keep her mind focused just on me because he had heard her, too. I turned and went back to work. "If you don't mind," I said politely, "Will you leave me to my work?"

Hawkeye, Roy and the Elric brothers stayed. Hughes took Nina for a while. "That was really nice, Aeris! Why did you stop?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, why did you?" Edward asked, embarrasing me all over again. He looked at me strangely with those piercing, honey-colored eyes. I looked back at him with steady eyes.

"Nand ka I metik u peplue, no feadk ease, baeo fej."

"Huh?" Everyone in the room, but me and Roy said. I grinned and turned, again, back to the files on the desk. I picked them up while I explained.

"I said that I hate to sing in front of a lot of people, especially if they're aren't family, or my friends."

"Aeris, you shoudn't have used the language of the forest mages. I know there isn't a punishment, but you shouldn't use it for rude purposes." My brother scolded.

"I wasn't using it for "rude purposes", I was just stating the truth."

"Hmph. Whatever, but please, don't speak it here, okay?" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he only chuckled.

"Like you said there isn't a punishment, so I can still speak it here if I want to."

"Alright secretary, take this file down to Hughes would you." I smiled sweetly, and took the file, but before I walked out of the room I snarled at him. Unfortunetly I scared Sakura, who had gone back inside the drawer. We heard a thump and a soft, "meow". _Oops...sorry, Sakura._

_Its okay...I'm fine. _We heard another meow before she came out again. Then I left, walking slowly down the hall. I stood straighter than I would have at home because it was a military base. My brother said I didn't have to, but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't.

I turned when I heard a clank of metal and saw that Alphonse had followed me. I narrowed my eyes a bit, but didn't say anything. "Why are you following me?" I asked, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Well I don't know you well and I thought we could be friends." I softened my eyes a bit to let him know that I cared, I was just in a bad mood.

"Fine, you can come with me. Just keep out of the way, 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am." He seemed pleased. I wondered if he got that often. Everyone back home ignored me, except the few friends I have. Here everyone took notice of me. The guys here always grinned and said hi. The women would smile and wave. That's the main reason why I was in a bad mood, I wasn't used to it. Plus the fact that Hughes had to leave the door open for the whole world to hear me sing. "Does this place bother you?" Alphonse asked.

"It's not the place, its the people here. I'm used to being treated like a nobody at school. Here everyone stares at me and waves. It annoys me. Then Hughes left the door open when I sang and everybody heard."

"Oh."

"It's okay, you didn't know I didn't like other people hearing me sing."

We were both silent until we reached Hughes office. "My brother is quite taken with you." He said, so suddenly that I jumped. I flushed when I heard that, but I also smiled. "I assume that you feel the same way towards him. You do, don't you?"

I stopped and turned towards the suit of armor. "Um, maybe, but why would I tell you?" I told him, grinning teasingly. I caught him off guard. My eyes were doing the shimmering thing again, I could tell by the way Al acted after that.

"I see why brother feels the way he does about you now," he said softly,"I thought he was getting in too deep, but I guess you're okay."

I knew I looked shocked. My eyes were wide and the shimmering had stopped, because Al had finally looked away. I turned back around and walked back towards my brother's office. "Oh, Hughes is holding a birthday party for brother, you're welcome to come. I'm sure Mustang wouldn't mind."

I just kept walking, thinking about my upcoming birthday. It was in three weeks. Brother and Dad were the only ones in my family to give me anything now for my birthday and Christmas. Andra and Laura gave me things everynow and then, but it's rare when they do. This time of year depressed me. "Sure I'll go, if Roy allows it." I said.

"Great! I"m sure we'll have fun." Then we saw Ed coming down the hall, his face held no emotion. When he saw us, he looked questionly at Al, who shrugged. Well as much as a suit of armor could anyway. "We were just talking, that's all. I even invited her to your birthday tomorrow. She said "yes, if her brother allows it". What do you think brother?"

"No, we have to study, and Aeris would just be wasting her time anyway...Sorry..." He said avoiding my gaze.

"But brother, I thought y-"

"Her brother wouldn't like it, or agree to it anyway. Come on Al!" He ran off down the hall.

"Sorry, see ya." Al said running after his brother.

_Why did Edward start acting like he never wanted to see me again?_ I thought confused and hurt. My eyes were stinging. When the warning of tears came, I ran down the hall to Misa's office. Once inside, I slamed the door. My eyes began to overflow.

"What did you say to him, Misa!" I demanded angerily.

"I told him not to get to close to you. I said that to protect the both of you. Don't think I didn't see the looks you gave each other. I knew that something was brewing between you two the minute you met." He said frowning.

"Brother, I can take care of myself." I said, the tears began to flow faster. "When did you not know that? I took care of myself, our dad, the cats, the horses, all the other animals on our ranch and Kiki when you weren't there. I took care of them when no one else would. You weren't there..." I closed my eyes and slump to the ground. I put my knees up, folded my arms around them, and then laid my head on my knees. I cried for a long time, not caring whether anyone else saw me. After a while I felt small hands patting my head. I looked up to find Nina standing by me. My brother was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Why are you sad Pretty Lady?" Nina asked me with kind, innocent eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I don't think you'd understand." I sighed. Then, Hughes knelt by Nina and looked me in the eye.

"What did Roy do now?" He asked.

"He told Edward to stay away from me, and I to do the same to him. Then he said that he did it to protect us. I don't need him to watch out for me; I can look after myself."

"Roy did have a point. If Edward becomes a State Alchemist, he might die on the job. That would hurt you the most, I think. Also you will have to leave to go back to your family's ranch, probably never seeing Edward again. Your brother knew that your life would be worse if you went to much deeper." He said as he gave me a hug.

"Still, can't we be friends? The no contact, no speaking arrangement is not what Blossom wants, or what we want right now."

"Um...Blossom?"

"Oh...our dead cat. You won't understand, but Roy will."

"Oh, your brother went to talk to the Elric brothers...I don't know if it means something good or bad, but don't be surprised if Roy actually listened to you. Hawkeye came in here a while ago while you were crying, but let you be. She told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you when you're finished with the tears. She is in the lunch hall."

"Okay, thanks Hughes, Nina." I said smiling. I felt much better after talking to them.

"Come on, Nina. It's time to take you home."

"Awwww...but I want to play with the Pretty Lady." She whined.

"I'll come over to play another time. Okay?" I bargained.

"Okay..." They walked away. Though Hughes turned and smiled at me before they walked past the door. Soon after they left, I headed to the lunch hall. The room was filled with male officers and very few female officers. The noise level was all most unbearable. Then I spotted Hawkeye with the majority of the female officers in the lunch hall. I was about to sit down when she stood and motioned for me to follow. She led me to a quieter part of the lunch hall. I sat across from her waiting for her to speak. She didn't speak, but she looked my face over.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Did Roy...?" She trailed off, knowing that I knew what she was talking about.

"Yes and no. You were there when he told Edward, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I did argue with Roy on your defense. I knew that you would hate him for it. What's worse he knew it himself. Also, Edward confided to me that he heard a strange voice come to him right after he talked to you the first time. No one else heard it. You said that your cat Blossom, had special abilities. He said the voice told him to do the opposite of what Roy told him to do. So I think that soon Ed will come back even stronger than before." She smiled and chuckled when I blushed. "I know you'll like that."

"Yeah, that's what scares me."

"It scares you? Why?"

"Because its not like myself. I don't know the person I'm becoming. It's not just because of Ed...Its things going on at home too. Suddenly I have to be the adult, and take care of everything. And on top of that I have my school work and extra curricular activities to go to...and the list goes on and on...ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh...why didn't you tell me or your brother, or even Ed...He would listen."

"I don't know. He's awful busy lately..." Hawkeye smiled. She put her hand on top of mine and looked at me with a look of understanding.

"I think you're wrong...I also think that he is a really good guy."

"He sure is compared to the boys back home!" I said smiling slightly. Hawkeye removed her hand.

"Go talk to Ed, and don't worry about Roy or the left over work, I'll deal with them."

"Really? Thanks Hawkeye!" I hesitated though.

"Well, go on! Hurry!"

I smiled and walked quickly down the hall towards brother's office. He wasn't in. I then put on my tennishoes and went outside. Then, I ran. When I reached a pay-phone I stopped. I put in a few quarters and dialed Mr. Tucker's number. (I read the file on him, it stated his home phone, address and so on.) When Mr. Tucker answered, I heard my brother's and Ed's voices in the background.

"Um...Is it okay if I come over when my brother leaves?" I asked, winded.

"Yes, but why?"

"I need to talk to Ed, but please don't tell Roy or Edward..."

"You're welcome anytime Aeris." He whispered, probably so that Roy and Ed wouldn't hear.

"Thank you. Bye." I hung up. Then I proceded to the Tucker Manor. I hid behind the house, and didn't have to wait long before my brother left. Then I ran up to the door and knocked many times before Tucker answered.

"Come in Aeris." He opened the door and led me to the Edward's room. "Wait here, and I will go get Edward. I presume you want a little privacy."

I nodded, still out of breath. Soon I heard Tucker tell Edward that he had a special guest upstairs waiting. Then I heard the creeking of stairs. My breath nearly stopped. The door opened slowly, then opened all the way when Ed saw me.

"Aeris? What...why?"

**Edward's p.o.v.**

"Why? Why are you here?" I said, surprised.

"To see you, and to talk," She stated simply, "If you will listen." She then turned to the window.

"But your brother said that we were to stay away-"

"I can take care of myself...or at least I thought so...I thought so until I met you." She stammered. I went to her and placed my left hand on her shoulder. She turned to me, her face was red, and her eyes were welling up. She approached me and looked up at me helplessly. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that she laid her forehead against my chest and cried. I then put my arms around her. She turned her head to the side and moved it to my right shoulder.

We stood there for a moment when the door opened and Tucker and Al came into the room. They were clearly surprised of our embrace. Al began to chuckle, but for once I didn't care at all. Aeris must not have either because she looked at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back trying to comfort her. She broke away and went to the door.

"I'm awful sorry but this is a private meeting that Hawkeye set up. So if you would leave us in peace it would be appreciated." She smiled teasingly, yet seriously at the same time, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but Al insisted to see who it was, too." Tucker said to her.

"Its okay. I'm like that also. I just can't help but stick my nose in the wrong places." Tucker chuckled. Then Nina saw Aeris, and ran to her.

"Pretty Lady came to play with me?" The small girl asked Aeris.

"No not today."

"Awwwww..."

"But I will tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!"

Nina ran out of the room and down the stairs to go outside. Aeris smiled sadly.

_I wonder what's on her mind right now._ I thought. Tucker and Al finally left us alone so we could talk.

"So," I asked, "What's on that mind of yours?"

We talked until we saw that Mustang came back and Aeris ducked into a closet. Soon I heard Roy asking if Aeris was here. Tucker, I was glad, said no. When he left Aeris came out. We both shared a sigh of relief. "You didn't tell your brother?" I asked astonished.

"No. He wasn't there when I left." She smiled ruethfully.

"I haven't turned you into a bad girl have I?"

"No," she said laughing," I was always a bad girl at heart."

"Really." I said sarcasticly.

"I'm serious!"

"You still haven't told me what's really bothering you." She looked down and started to twist her hands.

"Its about my father..."

I was stunned about how much she had kept from her brother and Hawkeye, the two closest people around here to her. She kept looking at me, afraid that I wouldn't want to listen. Actually I was interested to learn about as much as I could about her. Her two close friends were interesting. Andra and Laura, she said, were like sisters to her. Infact, she says, that they call themselves the "triplets." Some of the things she said about them was funny. Andra, she said, was almost gothic and Laura was a lot like herself.

She still kept the darkest secret from Roy. The one that was tearing her apart. She was afraid, she said, that her father will die before she can get her mother and stepfather out of the picture. She doesn't want to live with them. _I wish I could help her._ I thought.

"I hope you don't think I'm crazy." She stated suddenly.

"No, I just think that you're being pushed into things way to hard and fast." I told her. How could I tell her she was crazy if she was?

"I think everyone else, including my mother and stepfather, thinks I'm crazy." She looked down at her hands.

"If you like, you could come with us, whereever we decide to go." I suggested. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"I could never leave behind the ranch, and my friends forever. But...thanks anyway."

"I wish I could help you..." I said softly.

"You have by just listening to me and being my friend." She tried to assure me. She looked at the window and slowly stood. Then she walked over to the window and opened it. I wondered, while shivering, how she could stand there, without a coat, or a jacket and still act like it was nothing.

"You are full of surprises. First you knew our secret, then your eyes, then this." I told her, amused.

""This" what?"

"You standing there with the cold air coming in and acting like its nothing." I stated.

"Hmm...Trust me, I can bearly stand it. I like places where it is _warm_."

She stood there for a long moment before closing the window and before coming back to the bedside. "Are you still inviting me to dinner?" She asked.

"Of course! If I was going to cancel I would have told you in the hall back at H.Q.! See, I was planning to sneak you out. I even got Hawkeye and Hughes to help! Al of course would have helped. But you must have had the same thoughts that I had. I guess the saying "Great minds think alike" is true." I smiled and laughed. Her smile that followed mine was beautiful.

"Good, 'cause I'm starved!" Her stomach agreed with her. She told me her stomach always gave her away.

"Alright this way please."

**Aeris009: I hope you like it! I redid this chpt. so it should be a bit better. please review. Also, if you do review please tell me what you think should be changed or made better so I can change it. It doesn't help me if you just say something like "it was crappy". I would like specifics if at all possible. **

**_To Crooked Arrow: _ Please don't laugh Crooked Arrow, I know that you're better than me, but still, be nice this _ONE _time!**


	4. Birthday GiftExams

**Chapter 4: Bithday Gift/Exams**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Aeris, Ravaka and Sakura. Andra and Laura are real people, who have given me their permisson to use them in my fanfic. Blossom was a real cat and I don't think she'll mind. Boomer is also real, too.

Author's note: "hai" "yes", "nay" "no", "baka" "fool" "yami""darkness, dark", "no" "of , or referring to, state of being." Also italics with " " means that that person is speaking in another language.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Edward and Alphonse had snuck Aeris into Nina's room so she could spend the night. Her brother hadn't shown himself yet, so they figured he had no idea where she was, and that Aeris was okay to stay. Aeris of course did not like the idea of spending the night with so many unrelated males in the house, but they assured her that they were to honest to do anything.

"Why did you want me to spend the night anyway?" Aeris asked the short blonde, groggily. They were talking outside Nina's room. It was about five in the morning.

"Why? We just didn't want you wondering around in the dark by yourself, that and you would have gotten sick. You're safe here where we know where you are. Though I would call your brother, or Hawkeye, soon." Edward answered. He was happy she finally gave in and spent the night. They talked a lot during dinner, and even more before they went to bed. He also found out that Aeris was a pretty good cook compared to him. He wanted to tell her his secret, but didn't know where to start. He was afraid that his and his brother's secret would push her away. He started to tell her, but the conversation turned to how much he had learned in the last few days about alchemy. They also talked about how much she knew and how much they could both do. He was surprised how much she could do. She was the same towards Ed.

"Um...Ed? Were you trying to tell me something last night?" She was wishing she could go back to bed, but didn't think it was fair for Ed to get up and study by himself.

_Great, she noticed. Oh well might as well get it over with..._ He thought nevously. "Yeah...Lets go in here." He told her pointing to his room. He walked down the hall, but Aeris did not follow. She was listening to something.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked worried. She didn't answer, instead she ran down the hall towards Nina's room. Then I heard it, a car coming up the drive. I looked out the window. Fortunately, it just turned around. I also realized that it had snowed last night. Alphonse and Nina were already outside playing. Alexander, of course, was also nearby.

I walked down the hall, and into Nina's and Aeris' temporay room. "Aeris, it wasn't him." I said.

Slowly, the door to the closet opened. "Whew. I almost had a heartattack..."

She bounded over to me and she gave me a hug, which I returned. "Um...I hope you don't mind, but I need to get some clean clothes, which means that I need to go back to Roy's apartment."

"Sure, as long as I go with you." I told her.

"Okay, but I warn you if Roy's there..."

"Don't worry about that 'til we get there."

_outside Roy's apartment_

Aeris knocked on the door several times before we headed inside. "Um...Roy, I'm back." She said, timidly. When there was no answer she led me to her room. It had drawings and paintings all over the walls and the desk. They were _very _good drawings and paintings.

"Whoa. Who did these?" I asked.

"I did them. Do you like them?"

"Yeah I like them. You always seem to surprise me." She smiled. When I saw a painting of a mother cat and her kittens, I asked her, "Is that blossom?"

"Yep. And that was her last litter. Hoover, Boomer and Angel are the kittens. I have gotten better since then, as you can see."

"You must like fairies, elves and dragons alot, too. You must read alot."

"I do read, but that's not were I get the ideas for the paintings... Fairies, elves, witches and wizards are real. Right now there is just two dragons left."

"What!"

"Where else do you think we got all those ideas?"

"ummmmm..."

She walked over to a suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Then she took out a ribbon and walked to what looked like a bathroom.

"I've seen all of them. The elves can be found in almost every wood and forest, fairies are a bit harder to find, witches and wizards look just like normal humans, so... I only draw what I see. Every now and then I draw my dreams, day-dreams and what I think characters in books look like." Aeris said through the door.

"You're good. You cook better than I do, too." She laughed loud enough for me to hear. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a off-white sweater. Her hair was down, but the ribbon was tied to her left wrist. On the right wrist was a friend ship braclet. It said "Best" on the plate. Of course, the gold neckalace with the heart shaped pendant was around her neck, along with a neckalace that had a wolf shaped crystal. The crystal was the same clear blue color of her eyes, at least the eyes I saw.

_I wonder if the crystal has anything to do with her personality. If I remember right, she growled like an animal the other day at Mustang..._ I thought.

"You're wondering about my crystal, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Does that have something to do with your personality?"

"Perceptive, very perceptive." She noted. She looked down at the floor. "The wolf and I are a part of each other, more so than other animals. The bonding of this spirit and I boosted my magical and alchemic abilities. The crystal is where the spirit lies. I don't have to wear it for the bond to hold; its just stronger when I have it with me."

"Did the Forest People give that to you?" She raised her eyebrows when I said that.

"Yes. There's a clan right in my backyard. Though certain humans are allowed to see them. You, right now anyway, would not be able to see them."

"Why?"

"Humans once, and some still do, hunted them. They don't have much liking for humans." She said walking towards the door. Apparently she wasn't going to talk about this subject anymore. "Come on, we need to get back to Tucker's."

When we came back, we didn't go inside. Instead, we played with Nina and Alphonse.

"Hey!" A voice called from the front. It was Hughes coming to pick us up.

_later at Hughes_

We were all eating cake when Mrs. Hughes fell on her knees.

"Glacier, are you okay!" Hughes asked his wife.

"Its time...!"

"What...but the baby isn't due for two weeks yet!"

"Well its coming now!"

"Alright, I'll go get the doctor!" He ran out the door leaving us with Glacier. Luckily Aeris seemed to know a little about delivering babies.

"Alright. Alphonse, Edward, get her on the couch. I'll get some towels." She sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, she's on the couch. Do you need anything done?" I asked Aeris five minutes later.

"Yeah, get some hot water, and I mean _hot_."

"Okay."

_A few hours later_

Glacier was on the couch, moaning. Nina and Al were freaking out, not knowing what to do. Aeris was calm and trying to soothe Glacier. I was just...watching also not knowing what to do, but I was still calm. I trusted Aeris.

Suddenly Aeris' hand started to glow, along with her crystal. "Is that any better, Mrs. Hughes?" She asked.

"A..a little...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...I think...I think I'm going to die!"

"Oh no, Ed! She's dying!" Al yelled.

"She's not dying, its just a figure of speech Al!" Aeris and I both said at the same time.

"Little big brother, the water's cold..." Nina said.

"Okay let me see it." I touched the edge of the pan and suddenly I did alchemy, without a transmutation circle, which is nearly impossible. "How...How did I just do that. Oh well, its not cold anymore."

"Ed! Bring me a towel or two, _NOW!" _

"I can feel it...its coming!"

"What's coming?" Nina, Al and I yelled.

"Calm down!" Aeris ordered.

_15 min. later_

The baby was a girl. Her name is Elicia Hughes, born on my birthday. Aeris was the one who helped Mrs. Hughes when the baby came. A blizzard caused the doctor and Hughes to be late. Aeris was now off to the side looking out the window, she wasn't with the rest of us, circling the couch where the baby and Mrs. Hughes were.

I walked over to her and she turned to look at me for a moment. Then she turned back towards the window. "Why don't you come over here with us?" I whispered.

She looked at me and motioned for me to come with her. She walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"My little sister died right after she was born, that was when I was seven. I also had a niece that I have never seen because my idiotic half brother, Rick, on my mother's side, ditched the baby's mother when he found out she was pregnant. So the mother gave up the baby because she couldn't take on anymore kids. That's why I'm not over there; I feel I have already done enough."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its okay. Everyone has a few bad apples in their family." She closed her eyes and sighed. "My family isn't the best family around... Dad and Roy is okay, but Mom, Mike, Kiki and many of my other relatives have major problems."

"Like what?" I asked. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I touched her cheek, but she pulled away and walked to the door. "I need to go home...my brother is probably worried about me." She smiled sadly, grabbed her coat, and left.

"Wait! Aeris wait!" I called after her. Hughes grabbed my shoulder.

"Not now Ed, let her be. I should have known that just seeing my pregnant wife would bother her... I'm sorry, I spoiled your day with her." He took his hand from my shoulder, and I grabbed my coat.

"Ed! I told you not to-!" Hughes started. I opened the door.

"_You don't know her as well as I do either_."I said as I ran from the house. I kept going until I found Aeris. She was in the park, sitting on a bench by the fountain, crying. I ran over to her.

"Aeris, you...shouldn't have left like that; you worried everyone. Oh well, you can't fix the past." She looked up at me, her eyes were red from tears. I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She still did not answer. Instead she rested her head against my shoulder, and sighed. After a while she broke the silence. "Thank you...for being my friend...Most people keep away from me because of...because I'm eccentric..."

"I think we were meant to meet... Don't you?"

"Hai. I think Blossom had a part in it, though." I looked down at her. I realized that she was very fragile, not strong like she let everyone believe. Then, I looked at the stars. She must have looked at them, too because I felt her head turn a bit on my shoulder.

"The stars, not many of them can be seen here. Out in the country, it seems like they're billions of them. Here, it only seems like a few thousand stars are there."

"Yeah, I know... Back in my home town, it is the same."

"What is your home town, and your family like?" She asked me. I looked at her, and this time I was the one to smile sadly.

"I grew up in Resembool. Unlike you, I hate my father. My father was an alchemist, a good alchemist, at least thats what people say. He left us when Al and I were little. Our mother, died a few years later... Our Auntie Pinako was an old friend of our father; she took care of us when our mother died. Her granddaughter is our childhood friend, Winry. Winry's parents died in the Ishbal war."

"The Ishbal war wasn't a war...it was...nevermind. Go on."

"The Rockbells, Pinako and Winry, are automail mechanics. They're the ones that built my automail parts." I stopped wondering if I should tell her. I wondered what her reaction might be if I told her. I looked at her again. She was sitting there patiently, shivering.

"Let's go someplace warm first, okay?"

"You're welcome at Roy's."

"I don't think he'll want me-"

"I invited you. He can't say no to that. Now come on."

_at Roy's apartment_

We were sitting at the kitchen table in Roy's apartment. We weren't cold anymore, at least.

"Aeris the thing I wanted to tell you...how I got my automail arm and--"

"Your mother died and you tried to bring her back, right?" She asked.

"You knew! How!" I demanded.

"I put two and two together." She answered calmly. "That and I have dreams. Blossom sends them to me."

"Oh, sorry for yelling at you. Its just that if the State finds out..."

"You know, I didn't ask for this power, magic, ability, whatever you want to call it." We were both silent for a few minutes.

"I think you need to go; the exams are tomorrow." She stated.

"Okay, good night," I told her as I got up. Before I left, I kissed her on the cheek, "See 'ya tomorrow."

I left her blushing. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._ I thought.

**Roy's P.O.V.**

When I came home, Aeris was blushing. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"N...nothing." She answered, stuttering. She turned even redder before she turned.

"Aeris, tell me what happened and with whom."

"Nay, its none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, a boy kissed me on the cheek as a good-night, and to also comfort me."

"Wait- the only boys in this city that you know are-"

"Don't you dare try to hurt him!"

"I wasn't going to pyhsically hurt him, I was going to tease him for god's sake, Aeris!"

"I'm sorry, Misa... Its just that...something reminded me of lost relatives...You see Hughes wife, Glacier, had her baby while we were over there celebrating Ed's birthday...He only kissed me on the cheek, but...I think he really cares for me. Don't you think so, too?"

"I know one thing, you're going to be hurt some how either way."

"Still why can't we be happy while we can, and have memories, happy ones, to remember the other?"

"Sure, but you now have some happy memories of Edward. Isn't that enough?"

"Nay, it isn't, Misa. It never will be."

She suddenly jumped up, and ran to her room. I heard her slam her bedroom door a few minutes later.

"Aeris!" I shouted after her. _I have had more experiance in life than she has, can't she understand that?_ I thought. Aeris was always stubborn; a family trait on our dad's side. I walked quickly to her room and tried the door, it was locked.

"Aeris, please open the door!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I want, no I _need_ to talk to you!"

"That's funny because you never wanted to before until you found out that I was confiding in Ed, and not to you. I'm right aren't I!" Aeris demanded. "Just because I never tell you anything, it doesn't mean I don't love you. Can't you get that through that thick head of yours?" She was crying now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have as a brother, but you know I had things to do."

"So does Hughes, but he always finds time to visit a friend, or family member! Now don't tell me you were busy!"

Suddenly the door came open and she was there, eyes dancing with tears, and of course, anger. Then she raised her fist and punched me, knocking me sideways.

_Since when did she get so strong!_ I thought. Then she punched me, softer this time, in the stomach. She was also quicker than I thought. I swung to hit her, but she had already jumped back.

We both stopped and stared at each other. I was surprised, she was never a viloent child. "_Now, leave me be."_ She said in the language of the forest mages, before walking towards the door. I heard her go outside.

I grabbed the phone up and called Hawkeye. When she picked up, I told her if she saw Aeris, to tell her to come home.

"Why?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because we had a fight, not just verbal. She landed two punches on me, and I didn't even get one in! Anyway, she's not happy with me. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Oh...I think there's something she's keeping from you...so you won't worry. That's probably why she doesn't want to talk to you."

"If there is, why won't she tell me?" I asked, hoping she would know what it was that was bothering Aeris.

"I don't know, she won't tell me, either." Hawkeye replied. "But I wouldn't push it."

"Okay. Remember to tell her. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and waited for Aeris to come back.

**Aeris' P.O.V.**

I ran all the way to Central's H.Q. I knew that I wouldn't be begged into talking about my feelings. Sakura followed me here. Even though I wanted to be alone, I was glad that she came._ Sakura?_

_Yes, my friend?_

_Why do I not feel like me anymore?_

_I wouldn't know. Only you can answer that._

_You **are** just like your grandmother... Always talking in riddles._

_I never talk in riddles!_

_Well half the time you do, anyway._

_I'm not going to argue. You should go appologise to Roy._

_Give me a moment to think first, okay?_

_Fine._

I wished she would have shut her trap sooner. I was already mad, and I had very little strength left for the run home. I decided to stay there until my strength came back. It was cold outside, and it cleared my head a bit.

**Roy's P.O.V.**_ The next morning_

I walked to my sister's room forgeting about last night. When I walked past the door she was there, walking through it. She was squinty eyed, and her hair was all over the place. "When did you get home?" I asked her, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Hmmm...I think around twelve...I'm not really sure though." She answered, grouchily.

"Then you should be rested enough to work today."

"I stayed up thinking, too, you moron! I just fell asleep an hour ago. Now, I'm going to the store to buy some food, your stock is low, again. And I haven't eaten here, but two times since I've arrived! I'm surprised you're not fat, yet."

"You need some more sleep. I'm not going to let you out of here until you sleep for two more hours at least, understood?"

"Hai, Misa, understood."

"Now off to bed. If you can't go to sleep go take some sleeping pills or some cold medicine."

"Misa, who do you think I am!"

"Go to bed."

"Alright, alright!"

"I know you want to go to the exams and see Edward, I'll wake you up an hour before it--" I started, but I realized that she was already fast asleep.

"Wow, that was fast." I walked over to her desk. There was a picture of our family, before I left, and before her mom and our dad was divorced. There was also a sheet of paper on it. It was a poem. It said:

**Hopeless Emotions**

My hopeless emotions still circle me,

around and around they go,

causing me to stumble.

I'm lost to these hopeless emotions that cloud my thoughts.

Part of me wants to run towards the light, my love,

the other wants to stay safe.

But what is life with out this confused heart of mine?

My heart yearns to follow the right path,

but which path is right?

"Both will lead to pain." one says.

Another says, "Follow your heart, it knows the right way."

But my heart is already aching.

My heart is lost, it does not know the way.

My hopeless emotions, when will you become hope?

When will you show me the way?

I had heard that Aeris has worked on poems before, but I never knew that they were so good, or that they really told what she was feeling. I saw several paintings, too. I had seen them before, but now I realized they were of what she dreamed, and hoped for. A painting in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was of the Elric brothers, and her together. It was strange because it showed Alphonse and Edward with their bodies back. She was very acurate of both.

I left her room, with a clouded mind. _Why didn't she tell me?_ I thought. A small voice in my mind told me that she did tell me, I just wasn't listening.

I then proceeded to the exams.

_a little ways outside of H.Q. after exams_

"Alphonse it would not be wise if you continued with the exams." I explained.

"I can't! I have to go on with the exams, become a State Alchemist and get brother's body back!" Alphonse exlaimed.

"The next exam is a health exam; they'll find out that your armor is empty and understand that you and Ed did human transmutation. Then you will be imprisoned and, or used in experiments." I tried to explain further.

"But-"

"No, Al, he's right. Besides, only one of us needs to be a state alchemist." Ed said.

"But...okay, brother..."

The three of us was silent for many moments.

"Oh! I need to wake up Aeris!" I realized.

"Is that why she wasn't there today?" Ed asked me.

"Yeah. We had a big fight, verbal and physical, last night, and she ran off. She didn't get much sleep, so I made her go back to bed. I told her I would wake her... Mind you, she started the physical fight. She beat the pants off me!"

"She did what!" The two brothers said.

"If you would go and wake her for me, Ed, that would be appreciated."

"Huh? Run that by me again would you?"

"I said would you wake her up for me."

"You trust me to do that? Don't take that wrong, but I'm surprised."

I smiled, and gave him a look, that basicaly said, "One time chance", and he decided to take the chance.

Edward ran off in the direction of Aeris' and my apartment. I hope this will cheer my odd sister up, and I also hope that she will realize that I thought she was right. Still, she is too young to be dating.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I ran all the way to Mustang's apartment in high spirits. He had finally accepted the fact that Aeris would always find a way to visit me, and Alphonse. I understood that we had to wait a few years to go any further with our "friendship," and that was fine with me, as long as I got to see her.

When I went inside Mustang's apartment, I saw evidence of a fight right by Aeris' room. There were things knocked over, and a few dents in the wall. If what Mustang said was true, Aeris started it. Which means that she really is losing some control over her magic. I knocked on the bedroom door before going in.

Her room was neater than it was when I first saw it. The papers were in folders, and the folders were stacked up neatly. Her clothes were folded on the bed. A suitcase was not far from the bed, and of course Aeris was sleeping. I was surprised how peaceful she looked when she slept. I didn't want to wake her.

I went over to her bed, and I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She did not wake though. Then I shook her gently. "Wake up, Aeris, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

She moved her head, and her eyes slowly opened. "Hmmm?... Ed...Edward? What are you doing here? Where's Roy, and why aren't you at the exams?", she asked me in a rush,"Whoa! Why didn't Roy wake me earlier! I missed the exams...That no good, rotten...urrgh."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much." I assured her. "I missed you though. I think Al did, too."

"I'm sorry... How did you do?"

"I didn't finish...but I won't know how well I did for a while yet."

"Oh. I'm sure you did fine." I smiled at her. Then, something hit the top of my head. It didn't hurt, it just surprised me. I looked at Aeris, and she looked like she was about to start laughing at any moment. I also noticed that one of her pillows was missing. I grinned at her, knowing that she was taking her cat's, Sakura's, advice, and was trying to be a kid while she could.

I picked up the other pillow, and we began to fight.

_-fiveteen minutes later_

Both of us were panting, but I was the one that was the most exausted. I had unfourtuately fallen of the bed during the fight, and that was how Aeris won. Then we both fell back and began to laugh.

"I...I haven't...had...that...much...fun...i..in...years!" Aeris told me between bursts of laughter.

"Y.yeah...me...too!" I stood up and then sat on the edge of her bed. "We need to go soon, your brother will be worried if we don't."

When I said that, her eyes dimmed, and her face showed nothing but sadness. "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Wha! But I thought you were staying until next week!"

"Something has come up back home, and I am needed there."

"If its something about the farm-"

"Its...its Andra... I got the call last night, after I got home and after Roy went to bed. She's missing. My dad thinks I can find her."

"Oh. Would you like me to come with you?" She shook her head.

"She's my friend-slash-sister, and also my responsibility. I have to keep her out of trouble, you see." She forced a smile, and a soft laugh.

"Well alright. If I can't come, could I have your mailing address?"

"Oh. Well, if you become a state alchemist, why don't you just give the letters to Roy, and have him mail them to me? That way I will know its you and not some stranger."

"Okay."

"But I will visit my brother from time to time, so I think we'll see each other again." She smiled at the thought, and I returned the smile. "Though it won't be every summer."

She stood, walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out some clothes. Then she went into the bathroom to dress. She walked out a few minutes later. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She grabbed her brush when I asked, "So, I won't see you any more?"

"I didn't say that, Ed." She replied while brushing her hair.

"I might see you, but we won't have time to talk. If I become a state alchemist, I plan to only come to Central when I have to and not stay longer than a day. That way Al and I can find out how to get our bodies back quicker." She looked at me with sad eyes. We were both silent for a long time. When she spoke again, she had a determined look in her eyes.

"We'll find a way, Ed, I just know we will. Also, if my dad dies, I will go with you if it is possible."

"Aeris, I don't want to get you involved in our mess."

"Its too late. I already am involved, I was from the first time we talked to each other. There's no turning back."

I thought about that for a long time after she said it. She was tired, not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"I need to pack."

"May I help?"

"Sure, if you want."

* * *

**Aeris009: Hey thanks for the new reviews, even if I only got two, and thank you for thethree favs.! Please review people! I maybe stubborn and I might keep writing, but I lose confidence after awhile...so please, at least 3 reviews!**


	5. Good bye for now, my friend

**Chapter 5: Goodbye for now, my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Aeris, Sakura, and Ravaka. Andra and Laura are real people. Blossom was a real cat. **

**Author's note: "Hai", means,"yes". "Baka" means "fool". "no" means "of or reffering to". And "yami" means "darkness". Also "Kimi-o-ai-Shiteru" means "I love you" "Koi" means "love" it is used between lovers, or married couples. ex. Ed-koi. "chan" means "little" used like "koi" except it can be used by anyone. ex. Edo-chan. Italics and " " means that that person is speaking in another language.**

**Aeris' P.O.V.**

Edward helped me pack. _I wish I could stay longer, Sakura..._ I told the small cat that was now laying on Edward's lap. She was asleep, and Edward was scratching her along her back, so she didn't hear me. I sighed quietly, but Ed still noticed.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" He asked me gently.

"I'm going to miss you. You're the first male friend that I have that's my age..." I replied. He then took my hands in his.

"You did say that we'd find a way to see each other again. So don't worry." He said smiling.

"I know. Maybe Roy was-"

"He was right, and then he wasn't. Yes it will hurt if something happens to one of us, but still the happiness and the memories will be something to enjoy while we're together, and even after one of us is gone." His smile faded, but his eyes still burned brightly. "Just...like my mother..."

He was thoughtful for the next few minutes. "You loved her alot, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She was so nice. She was caring, giving, she was a good cook, and she was smart."

"Is that all you think about, food and alchemy?" I asked teasingly.

"No." He said laughing. "Speaking of alchemy, why don't you show me what you can do while you're here, eh?"

"Um...I...I don't think I should." I told him, skeptically. "I...might blow the city up; I haven't meditated in a while."

"Oh. Another time then?"

"I'm sure you'll see me in action someday."

I stood up and took Sakura off Ed's lap. I then placed her into the pet carrier that I brought from home. Edward must have known what I was doing, because he offered to walk me to H.Q. so I could say good bye to my friends there.

"Thanks Ed."

"Don't mention it."

_-at H.Q._

"Roy, I'm leaving." I said. My brother just stared at me.

"Why!" He asked shocked.

"One of my friends has gone missing, and everybody knows how..."special" I am. So they asked me to help. Besides what are friends for?"

"Then you won't stay to watch the rest of the exams?"

"No, but I assume you will let Edward call me to inform me if he becomes a state alchemist?"

"Hai."

"Thank you." I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some other people to say goodbye to. Edward."

As I walked out of the room I heard Roy sigh. _I'll miss you, too, brother..._ I thought to myself. Suddenly the tears that I had been fighting, won.

"Aeris, are you sure you have to leave now?" Edward asked me. He slowly took my hand while we walked.

"Yes." I replied. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is Ed..."

I then realized that he wasn't pretending to have feelings for me, like the boys at home did. He was going to miss me as much, if not more than I was going to him. That comforted me.

"I meant what I said before. You know, about we'll find away." I stated.

"I know."

"You can't read minds, can you?"

"No." He said while laughing. We almost passed Hughes' office, because we were so absobed in our conversation.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked from the doorway. It was Havoc, and beside Havoc was Hughes.

"I'm going home."

"What! You can't go home! We haven't had any fun, yet have we?" Havoc said, and winked at me. "A pretty lady like you has to have a little fun, eh?"

"What do you mean by "fun"?" Edward asked him, suspecting a hidden meaning.

"I was joking, Ed. I wouldn't dare touch your girl-friend!" He teased us.

"_WE'RE NOT DATING!_" We both shouted, but all the two officers did was crack up laughing.

"You're starting early shrimp!" Hughes teased Ed.

"I said she's not my girl friend, and don't call me a shrimp!" Ed shouted.

Havoc then gave me a look that made me freeze. Edward had noticed the look, too. "**If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you.**" Edward threatened, and Havoc left waving at me as he walked. Hawkeye then came down the hall.

"What's wrong Aeris? Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" Hawkeye asked me."I'm going home today." I explained.

"Oh. Well I guess you came to say good bye then." She said sadly.

"Mmmhmmm." I ran to her and hugged her. She returned it, much to my surprise.

"You come back soon, alright?"

"Yes m'am." We smiled at each other and we broke apart.

"Bye!" And she walked off.

"Come here!" Hughes said, beginning to cry. I did and he, too, hugged me.

"Come on!" Edward hissed in my hear. He grabbed my arm and ran off down the hall.

He took my hand again as we looked for Alphonse, and Major Armstrong. I didn't know him well, but he always treated me nicely, like I was his daughter. Then as we rounded the corner, we ,literally, ran into Al.

"OW!" We both said in unsion.

"Sorry!" Alphonse said quickly.

"Its okay, we should have been looking where we were going, anyway." I told him. "By the way, I came to say good bye..."

"You're leaving, I know. Your brother told me. I'm sorry about your friend Andra..."

"I didn't say it was Andra who went missing, at least not to him. So, how did you know?" I asked.

"Mustang assumed it was her."

"Oh." I was shocked. Roy said to never assume something unless you know all the facts. "Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you happen to know where Major Armstrong is?"

"Um, who?"

"Oh nevermind, then." I sighed. "Well, goodbye... I'll miss you, Al. Keep an eye on Ed for me, too, would you?"

"Sure, no problem." He said chuckling. I smiled, and Ed squeezed my hand softly.

"We have fiveteen minutes to get to the train station, before your train leaves." Ed informed me.

"Okay, bye Al!" I said as we started to run.

"Bye, Aeris, I hope to see you soon!" He called after us.

_- at the train station_

Roy, Hawkeye and Armstrong were already there. The Major never said anything, but I knew he would miss me. Hawkeye gave another hug before she rummaged in her bag.

"Here, I made this for you to eat on the train." She pulled out a bag. It contained an apple, a bottle of water, a sandwitch, some chips, and somethings that weren't edible, a scetch book, a pencil, and a bunch of colored pencils. "I know you like to draw. Just think of it as an early birthday present."

"Thank you." I told her, trying hard not to cry.

Then Roy took out his wallet and gave me fifty dollars. "Thats for your birthday, and for the trip home, so use it wisely." He advised me. I smiled at him, silently thanking him. Then he hugged me. "Be safe, Aeris."

Then I turned to Edward. His face was unreadable. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, Ed. Thank you for being my friend..." I said through my tears. Then I kissed him softly on the cheek. He turned bright red, but never said anything about it.

"Good bye for now, my friend." I said. He nodded in reply. I then noticed that his eyes were glistening.

"Like Mustang said, be safe." He pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me on my forehead. All too soon my train came. Edward helped me carry my luggage on board. Then as the train started to pull away, he waved at me. I waved back, but by the time I did, he didn't see me because he had started to run back towards the square.

_Kimi-o-ai-shiteru, Ed..._ I told him silently.

_It'll work out, Aeris._ Sakura told me. _Just wait and see._

_I know. I hope I'll get to see Ed-koi soon._

_Ed-koi? Since when did you start calling him that!_ Sakura demanded, and I smiled.

_Just now._ That silenced her.

_-two days later_

The phone woke me up that morning. When I answered the phone, I heard Roy's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Could I speak to Aeris please?" He asked.

"Its me brother." I told him.

"Oh. Ed wants to talk to you."

"Really! I miss him so much!" Then I heard him tell Ed that he could talk to me now.

"Aeris! When are you coming back?" Edward asked happily.

"Not for a while..."

"Oh. So how's everything going with, you know..."

I didn't say anything.

"I see. Well guess what? I'm a _state alchemist_! My alias is the Fullmetal Alchemist, cool, huh?"

"Good! I bet you'll be even better than my brother, but don't tell him I said that."

"Okay. Too bad you can't come with us... Oh. Nina was killed."

I gasped. I was too shocked to speak. _First Andra, and now Nina? What's going to happen next?_ I thought.

"Aeris?"

"E..Ed, h...how did she die?"

"Someone blew her up. And before that, Mr. Tucker transmuted her and Alexander into a chimera!"

"Oh god...help me..." I said, close to tears.

"Hmm?"

"I had a dream about that last night... Hold on, I'll be right back!" I told him before I dropped the phone and ran to the nearest trashcan. When I grabbed the phone again, I could hear Ed and Alphonse talking. "Okay, I'm back."

"'You okay?"

"Yeah. So, have you gotten your first assignment, yet?"

"Yes. I had to sort out all of that mad-man's research. Trust me, its not easy to do when you know what kind of things he did. He didn't just do it to Nina, he did it to his wife two years before."

"Yikes. I'm surprised none of that came to me."

"When did you merge with that spirit?" He asked.

"Three years ago." I informed him.

"Oh."

"It doesn't seem that long ago, either. So, is there any other things that's going on that I might need to know?" I asked.

"There's a serial killer cutting up women all around Central. There aren't many leads on that case. I'm even thinking of giving up my certification to look into it." He told me.

"Don't. Let my brother, or Hughes, handle it." I told him, disappointed.

"They are, and they have found nothing useful."

"Hmph. Be careful, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I speak to Al?"

"Sure." He gave the phone to Al and he started to talk to someone else in the room.

"Hey Aeris. How are you?" Alphonse asked me.

"Well not too good, I'm afraid."

"Oh. So what's going on? Have you found your friend yet?"

"No, but I'm getting closer."

"Hmmm...I think I will let brother talk to you again now. Brother!"

"No, I need to go. Give Ed a hug for me! Bye." I hung up just when Al was about to protest.

_-ten minutes later_

_Now, _I thought as I walked back upstairs to my room, _its time to work on my assignment... Don't worry Baka-no-Yami, I'll find you..._(a/n: Baka-no-Yami is Andra's nickname.)

Then, right after I closed my eyes, I saw her. She was walking down a dirt road with a man. They were talking, and they seemed to have known each other for some time. The man then took out a knife, and grabbed Andra. The man called someone on a cell phone, and sortly afterward, a gray car drove down the road. It stopped and the man forced Andra inside it.

_Oh...please let him not do what I think he's going to do..._ I thought, horrified.

Then another vision surfaced. She was in an apartment, gagged and tied up. The man that had grabbed Andra, and another man were talking. So far that I could tell, she had only been tied up, and was not too badly hurt.

_Okay give me a town and a street address!_ I thought, and sure enough, the image changed to the city and the street they were at._ Blossom, if that's you, thank you!_

I bolted down stairs and grabbed the phone. I called Roy hoping he might recognise the men in my visions.

"Come on pick up, Roy!" I almost slammed the phone down when I heard the answering machine turn on. Then I decided to leave a message. "Hey Roy, I had a few visions about Andra, there were two guys involved at least. I need to talk to you ASAP!"

I hung up and waited by the phone for two hours before the phone started to ring. When I answered, it wasn't Roy, but Edward.

"Ummm...could I speak to Aeris, please?" Edward asked.

"EDWARD!"

"Oh...what?"

"Where is Roy!" I demanded.

"Not here." He replied, flippantly.

"That's really nice, but I need to talk to him, NOW! Oh, and why did you call me in the first place?"

"Ummm...I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly missed you... Oh, here's Mustang."

"Fullmetal, why were you using the phone without my permission? Wait, you weren't calling your girl-friend were you?" I heard Roy ask Ed, teasingly.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-FRIEND!" Edward shouted, right in my ear.

"Oww..." I said, covering my ear with my hand.

"All jokes aside. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Ed said you had something about your friend Andra." Roy had turned on the speaker phone.

"I had a vision. There were two men involved. One had very pale skin, with black hair, and blue eyes. The other was dark skinned, with blonde hair, and gray eyes. Both were average height, and had an average build. I'd say they were both in their early twenties."

"Did you see where they were hiding?"

"Hai. They- wait- they were in Central on Main Street, in an old brick apartment building!"

"Good, we can move quickly."

"Hey, can we go?" Ed asked.

"Not by yourselves." Roy replied.

"Come on!"

"No, this is your first important mission and it isn't an easy one for a beginner."

**Edward's P.O.V. **_-outside an old apartment two hours later_

"Hey Ed, I think this is it." Al told me.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's hope Mustang is already in. Now how do we get in?" I asked him. Then I spotted an open window just on the other side. When Al finally went through it, we looked around. The place had a bunch of cob-webs and a lot of dust.

"Looks like nobody's lived here in years." I stated.

"Ed, do you hear that?" Alphonse asked me, while he bumped into me.

"I'm sure it was just a mou- no that noise couldn't have been made by a mouse. Hmm...it sounded like a man's voice."

I slowly opened the door to this abandoned apartment, and quietly walked down the hall towards the voice.

"Were is she!" The voice demanded. " You know, Roy Mustang's sister! Tell me where she is and I'll let you go!" I then heard a soft "ouch". Before Andra answered.

"No! I'd rather die before I let you harm her!" Andra screamed at him. The man slapped Andra, but she still did not give him any information. I could tell then that Aeris was under estimating how strong their friendship was.

"Ed, what should we do?" Alphonse asked me.

"Barge in and save her what else?"

"Brother no, bad idea!"

"Why!" I hissed.

"Because we could end up in a bad situation."

Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Wha!" I yelped.

"Shhhh. Its only me, Fullmetal." Mustang said, amused.

I sighed, glad that it was only him. On the other hand, I wish it was just me and Al on this mission.

"Stay here, Fullmetal. While I distract the man, you free Andra and get out of here. Got it?" Mustang ordered me.

"Yes sir." Al and I responded. Then he slowly made his way around to the other door. He opened it and barged inside.

"Ready Al?"

"Yes brother." As we snuck our way around, Andra some how freed herself. She nearly screamed when I bumped into her. I covered her mouth before she could do so.

"Shhhh. I'm here to help. I'll take my hand off if you promise to keep quite." I whispered, and she nodded. As I slid my hand off. She sighed, and smiled.

"Tell me, how did you know I was here? Only my friend-"

"Yeah Aeris told us where you were. We met when she came to Central to visit her brother, Roy. You could say we're close friends now." _Yeah very close friends._ I thought.

"Hmm? What's that suposed-you don't mean-" She gasped and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Aeris, I can't believe it!" I flushed at what she meant. "Its about time she did fall, don't you think so?" She continued.

"What do you mean, "Its about time she did fall"? Hasn't she had a crush before?" I asked surprised.

"Brother!"

"Oh crap, we gotta go! We can talk later, now come on!" She didn't have to be asked twice, thankfully. After we left the building, I called H.Q. so they could arrest the two men.

_the next day_

Andra had called Aeris and her parents when we were safe at H.Q. Aeris sounded happy to hear her friend's voice again. Since she was still a little shocked, Andra stayed with Hawkeye that night. The next day I asked her about what she meant about Aeris not having any crushes before me.

"She simply never found anyone to her liking, or anyone who understood her. Also all the guys think she's a weirdo, because of her...oddities." Andra explained.

"Hmmm...So I'm the first." I was surprised. _How come Aeris hasn't at least been asked out once? She is a beautiful girl...even with her abilities..._

"Yep, that's right." Then the phone rang, and Andra answered it. "Hello? Oh hiya Aeris! Remember, smiles kill, and that you are going to help me take over the world! What you want to talk to who? Oooohhh your booyyyyyyyfrieeeend...uh-huh. He isn't? Then how come you knew who I was talking about?" She said grinning. Then she bursted out laughing. "Reeeaally. Well here he is. Bye. Uh! What, me, a meanie! No! Okay, Aeris. Now, go outside for me today. Not now, you idjit'! After you talk to your boy-friend! Ow! Here!" She thrusted the phone into my hands and walked away, rubbing her hear.

"Good-morning!" Aeris said, laughing.

"Good-morning to you, too. Why are you so happy today?" I asked her.

"I finally have a free consience! No Andra to worry about, and...my dad is getting married again!" She replied.

"Really, that's good to hear, but you should have told Lt. Colonel Mustang first."

"I was, but Andra gave the phone to you instead. That no-good-rotten...ugh. Oh well, I guess I should be used to it by now, eh?"

"I guess..." We were silent for a few minutes then I heard someone in the background tell her that she needed to go.

"I need to go. One of our horses is foaling, and they need my help. It's my job to keep the animals calm."

"Okay, bye." She hung up, and I sighed. _She hadn't called to talk to me, but to talk to Mustang..._ I thought sadly,_ It was just family business, anyway._ I sighed again and Alphonse looked at me.

"Are you okay, brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and walked off.

**Alphonse's P.O.V.**

_I wonder what's bothering him..._ I thought when Ed walked off, sulking. Then I saw Andra sitting cross-legged on the floor. I walked over and sat next to her. "Hello, how are you today?" I asked her.

"Depends," she replied, "on how much longer I have to stay here."

"Oh. It shouldn't be that much longer. I'm sure your parents are going to be here any minute!" I assured her.

"My parents are at work right now, and my older brother is coming to pick me up. Knowing him, he's probably lost right now. Which means that I'm going to be here awhile." She said, dryly. She looked away.

"You miss Aeris, don't you?" I asked her. She looked back at me, surprised, and then nodded.

"She's my best friend. I like it when she laughs. Its such a pure sound, ya know?" Andra told me.

"Yeah. She sure is special." I agreed.

"She doesn't think that. She thinks that she is cursed." She looked out the window. She smiled and then stood. "I can remember a time when she had no worries, and she smiled all the time and easily. Now, she smiles every once and a while and its a chore to find something that will make her smile. We would go outside and run around, we would play tag, watch the clouds go by, and watch all the local wildlife go about their day. That all ended three years ago."

"Hmmm...what happened three years ago?" I asked.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but one thing was that her dad was diagnosed with some strange illness, which I can't remember the name of. There is no cure and it will eventually kill him." She said gloomily.

"What! You mean _that's _why she's having to work so hard?"

"Yep. Oops! I wasn't suposed to tell anyone..." Edward then was standing next to Andra.

"That's funny because she told me. She also told about something else that happened around that time, but I think you should ask her about it." He said and then walked off, again.

"Ed," I called after him, "Tsk... Exuse me." I stood up and started to follow after my brother. Andra glared in the direction that Edward had gone.

"Tell Ed that Aeris isn't the only one, or even better, drag him back here so we can talk." Andra said, still glaring.

"O.okay." I said, nervously. As I walked toward the door, I heard Andra chuckle.

It was a beautiful day out. The sky was blue with a few fluffy, white clouds. I walked to the park to look for Ed because he always went there now. I found brother there, sitting on a bench, staring off into space. He came out of his trance when he heard me approach. He smiled and patted the spot next to him and I sat.

"Nice day isn't it, Al?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I answered. He looked away and sighed. "What is it brother?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Brother you can tell me, whatever it is." I told him, wanting to know what was bothering him.

"I told you, its nothing!" He said getting up. Then he sat back down, sighing again. "I was just thinking about Aeris, that's all."

"Oh. You miss her alot, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't why I came here. I worry about her, but I'm happy for her,too. She said that her father's getting married again and soon." He said smiling slightly. He then stood up and stood in front of me.

"Someday, I will get you back into the flesh again, and then, maybe, we can go visit her without us embarasing her. What do you say, Al?" He said turning away from the sun.

"Yeah," I said, "and then maybe you'll be able to date her properly!"

Ed flushed bright red, and then turned so he could glare at me.

"Sometimes I regret having a younger brother..." He said, sourly. I laughed until he was growling.

"Uh-oh..."I said getting up and running as fast has I could. And of course Edward was chasing me. "Ed!"

**a/n: I hope you liked this chapter! After all I did get more than the three reviews I asked for. Thank you! I know this chapter is a bit choppy, but overall I think it turned out okay.**


End file.
